1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a facsimile control system which ensures the operation of a facsimile device without requiring a troublesome operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a system has been developed wherein a facsimile device is connected to a host device, such as a personal computer. This system enables data to be sent to, or received from, another facsimile device by the personal computer. This system also enables the facsimile device connected to the personal computer to be utilized as a printer or a scanner of the personal computer. This system has the advantage of providing a facsimile, scanner and printer function by only connecting the facsimile device to the personal computer. A control program provided to the personal computer controls the facsimile device.
FIG. 4 is a schematic showing the components of the system. A personal computer 1 has three input/output ports, namely a first port 2A, a second port 2B and a third port 2C of RS-232C standard. The personal computer 1 is connected to a facsimile device 7 via one of these input/output ports. The personal computer mainly includes an application program 6, a driver program 5 and a monitor program 3 and executes them. The personal computer 1 also includes a hard disc 4. The application program 6, which is operated directly by a user, is provided with a viewer program 6A for displaying the contents of data on a screen. The application program 6 also includes a log manager program 6B for controlling a storage operation of a communication history between the personal computer and the facsimile device 7 connected to the personal computer 1.
The driver program 5 is between the application program 6 and the facsimile device 7 so as to facilitate the sending and receiving of data therebetween. A method of accessing the facsimile device 7, which is connected to the personal computer 1, varies depending upon the hardware of the facsimile device 7 or the personal computer 1. However, it is difficult to change the access method of the application program 6 for every different environment. Therefore, the driver program 5 is between the application program 6 and the facsimile device 7, so that the access method of the application program 6 does not have to be changed. The driver program 5 deals with the access method which is different for the environment.
There are three kinds of driver programs 5 which are between the application program and the facsimile device 7, including a scanner driver 5A, a FAX driver 5B and a printer driver 5C. The scanner driver 5A is a driver program when the facsimile device 7 is used as a scanner device. The FAX driver 5B is a driver program used either for sending the data stored in the personal computer 1 from the facsimile device 7 to another facsimile device via a telephone line, or for receiving by the personal computer 1 the data received from another facsimile device via the telephone line. The printer driver 5C is a driver program when the facsimile device 7 is used as a printer.
The monitor program 3, which is between the input/output ports 2A-2C and the driver program 5, monitors the input/output ports 2A-2C to which the facsimile device 7 is connected. The monitor program also performs a format conversion of the data which is sent to, or received from, the facsimile device 7.
The operation of each program in this system is explained below. In the case of executing the application program 6 which accesses to the facsimile device 7, a user initially activates the monitor program 3. The user further sets the input/output ports to which the facsimile device 7 is connected, and a communication speed to the facsimile device 7. After activating the monitor program 3, the user activates the application program 6 which he or she wishes to execute. Subsequently, the user operates the application program 6 to access the facsimile device 7. The access to the facsimile device 7 is transmitted to the facsimile device 7 via the driver program 5, monitor program 3 and input/output ports. However, a reply from the facsimile device 7 is returned to the application program 6 via the input/output ports, monitor program 3 and driver program 5. In the access to the facsimile device 7, the data which is sent to, or received from, the facsimile device 7 is stored in the hard disc 4, as the need arises.
The monitor program 3 is accessed from each of the driver programs 5A-5C as described above. Therefore, the monitor program 3 must be activated upon activating each of the driver programs 5A-5C.
However, the user may forget to activate the monitor program 3 before the execution of the application program 6. When the monitor program 3 has not been activated, the driver program 5, which is accessed by the application program 6, cannot access the monitor program 3. Therefore, the access from the application program 6 cannot be sent to the facsimile device 7, which prevents the operation of the facsimile device 7.
In the situation where the user forgets to activate the monitor program 3 as described above, the application program 6 is informed by the driver program 5 that the monitor program 3 has not been activated. After being notified, the application program 6 displays a message onto a screen to urge the user to activate the monitor program 3. The user recognizes the display and activates the monitor program 3. Subsequently, the user must again attempt to execute the application program 6, thereby entailing a problem of requiring a troublesome operation.